BW091: Iris and the Rogue Dragonite!
Rival Destinies |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |b4 =Boltbadge.png |b5 =Quakebadge.png |b6 =Jetbadge.png |b7 =Freezebadge.png |b8 =Toxicbadge.png |major =Iris catches a Dragonite. Iris' Dragonite knows Ice Beam, Thunder Punch and Flamethrower. |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan, Dawn |rchars =Jessie, James, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny |michars =Jervis, Trainers, Powerplant Workers |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Dawn's Piplup, Team Rocket's Meowth, Ash's Oshawott, Iris' Dragonite, Meloetta, Hydreigon, Powerplant Worker's Magnemite (multiple), Pidove (multiple), Nurse Joy's Audino, Officer Jenny's Ferrothorn, Trainer's Magmortar, Trainer's Gurdurr, Trainer's Darmanitan, Trainer's Garbodor }} is the 41st episode of Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies. Synopsis It seems like a normal day for Ash and co. except for the fact that power around the area of Undella Town has gone out. The local Officer Jenny says the cause is a Rogue Dragonite that attacked the power plant just this morning. Meanwhile at the power plant, the Magnemite patrol and the guards were trying to chase after it in order to get Dragonite outside, but instead it went inside the control room. Once its in there, Dragonite use ThunderPunch to send large debris flying to block the doorway and seal it with Ice Beam to protect itself when its been injured. So it's up to Ash and co. to try and get it out. After they got there, Iris had one option to do is try to talk to Dragonite for what reason it came here in the first place instead of forcing it out, whether its innocent or not against Officer Jenny's wishes. Can Iris be able to soothe this savage, and injured Dragonite and become one step closer to becoming a Dragon Master? Episode Plot A Hydreigon is being chased by a Dragonite, who uses Flamethrower. Hydreigon dodges and retaliates, but misses. It goes after Dragonite and clashes with it, causing a blast. This scares many Pidove, who flee. Dragonite is distracted by them and is hit by the Pokémon, causing Dragonite to fall into the river. Dragonite tries to follow it, but its wing is hurt and crashes down to a power plant. The alarm is triggered and Magnemite soon surround it. Meanwhile, Dawn is fixing her hair and Iris asks why does she do this routine every single day. Dawn replies a Coordinator needs to look best every moment. Ash invites them for breakfast, but suddenly Dawn's fan stops working. Cilan and Jervis report the power is out. Jenny comes to them and reports the power outage is being caused by a Dragonite. Jenny reports this rouge Dragonite is being held by the Magnemite and she was hoping Cynthia could catch it, who is actually in Lacumosa Town. Jenny leaves, while Jervis reports this Dragonite has been challenging many Pokémon around the area, even if they are much stronger and tougher than itself. Jervis reports the Pokémon and the properties were damaged, so they are worried of more attacks. Iris does not believe that, knowing Dragonite has a reason and is not a bad Pokémon. Iris leaves to find Dragonite, as her friends do as well. The Magnemite electrocute Dragonite, who attacks back and leaves. Dragonite flies to a room, uses Thunder Punch to trash some machines and places them at the door. Using Ice Beam, it barricades itself, though still feels the wing pain. Since the way is blocked, the workers point at the air vent, but Jenny replies they aren't small enough to fit in, except Magnemite. The heroes appear and Iris wants to talk to Dragonite, knowing it is not a bad Pokémon. Ash has faith in her, for she wants to become a Dragon Master. Jenny allows them this, but before they do, she gives Ash the Poké Ball to catch Dragonite if talking fails. Ash declines, having hope in Iris to resolve this. They go through the air vent, except Cilan, who is too big for it and stays out. Iris claims she specializes in Dragons, so she will know of Dragonite's intentions. She tells Dawn to be a Dragon Master she needs to train hard, as do Coordinators. They reach the end and soon spot Dragonite is asleep, though its wing is hurt. They descend down and Iris examines the wound. Dragonite wakes up, but Ash tells they came here to talk. Iris wants to understand why Dragonite is here, but Dragonite does not listen and uses Flamethrower. Ash sends Oshawott, whose Hydro Pump, along with Piplup's Bubblebeam, counters the attack. Dragonite uses Thunder Punch, but Oshawott and Piplup dodge. Dragonite uses Flamethrower, burning a hole in the wall. Iris tries to calm it down, but Dragonite does not listen. Meloetta appears and sings her song to calm Dragonite down. Seeing Dragonite is too wounded, Ash, Iris and Dawn go to Officer Jenny to get the Poké Ball. However, Dragonite falls down and uses Flamethrower by accident, causing rubble to fall down and block off the exit, leaving Iris, Piplup and Oshawott with Dragonite. Ash and Dawn report the incident. Ash asks them to heal Dragonite, but Jenny refuses, since they can't allow Dragonite to go on another rampage, for she aims to defeat Dragonite. Iris admits she can't deny Dragonite is rouge, but wants to know the reason why it came here. Piplup uses Bubblebeam and Oshawott Razor Shell to get out, but nothing happens. Ash tells Iris, through the wall, Jenny will send trainers to catch Dragonite by force. Iris is shocked and touches Dragonite, then senses what happened; it wanted to protect Pidove from a rampaging Pokémon and accidentally knocked off a power plant machine. Ash reports that to Iris and Dawn, who see they need to find a proof of this to Jenny. Dawn worries that people may not listen. They go into the woods and see something smashed into a cliff and find a camera. Jenny came to the power plant with the trainers and sends Ferrothorn, along with the trainers' Garbodor, Darmanitan, Gurdurr and Magmortar, as they plan to get in by force. As Iris tends to Dragonite, Gurdurr crashes in the ice-sealed entrance and Darmanitan removes the machines blocking the path via Superpower. Iris claims to them Dragonite accidentally crashed in. However, Dragonite stands up, knocking Iris away and uses Flamethrower. The Pokémon use Flash Cannon, Gunk Shot, Flamethrower, Stone Edge and Hyper Beam, negating Dragonite's attacks. Iris tries to reason with the trainers and Jenny, who tells Dragonite cannot be allowed to roam free, for it can cause more damage. Iris stands guard, claiming they need to attack her if they want to attack Dragonite. She claims there are no bad Dragon-type Pokémon and replies it didn't mean to damage the power plant. Ash, Dawn and Cilan come, showing Jenny the video from the camera Dragonite was injured trying to protect Pidove. Jenny realizes this is the truth. Iris asks Dragonite to come along, who falls down, unconscious. Later, Nurse Joy heals Dragonite, while Jenny reports the damage was fixed. She also claims they'll overlook what happened today, as it was all an accident. Later, Iris remarks Dragonite was brave to protect Pidove and asks it to leave. Dragonite flies off, but stops and thinks a bit. Cilan feels Dragonite wants to go with Iris. Dragonite roars, so Iris throws the Poké Ball at Dragonite, who allows itself to be captured. Dawn shouts, seeing how it is to be a Dragon Master. Ash realizes they need to train harder for the Cup, with Iris having a Dragonite. Elsewhere, Team Rocket found a shrine and aim the boss himself will be pleased, allowing the organization to gain the power as it should. Debuts Pokémon *Ferrothorn *Iris' Dragonite *Hydreigon Trivia *Who's that Pokémon?: Dragonite (U.S.) Gallery Dragonite clashes with another Pokémon, Hydreigon BW091 2.jpg Dragonite's wing got injured BW091 3.jpg Dragonite falls down on the power plant BW091 4.jpg Dawn's hairdryer stops working BW091 5.jpg Dragonite uses Thunder Punch to block the path with a machine BW091 6.jpg Jenny sees they need to go through the air vent BW091 7.jpg Cilan is too big to fit in BW091 8.jpg Dragonite's attack is stopped by Bubblebeam and Hydro Pump BW091 9.jpg Oshawott and Piplup dodge Dragonite's attack BW091 10.jpg Dragonite roars BW091 11.jpg Iris senses what happened with Dragonite BW091 12.jpg Jenny called for trainers to bust in BW091 13.jpg Gurdurr crashes the ice BW091 14.jpg Iris reasons with Dragonite BW091 15.jpg Dragonite wonders if it should go with Iris BW091 16.jpg Dragonite allows itself to be captured BW091 17.jpg Iris and Axew finds a new friend }} Category:Episodes focusing on Iris Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes focusing on Officer Jenny Category:Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies Episodes Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears